


Mirror Image

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baby Fic, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie has some news for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mirror Image  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney/Katie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 701  
>  **Summary:** Katie has some news for Rodney.  
>  **A/N:** written for emeraldarrows at fandom_stocking

Katie watched the clock tick the minutes by as she paced the floor. _What was taking him so long?_ He’d probably guessed that she wanted to speak to him about something very important and was just trying to put it off for as long as possible. A sigh escaped her. She knew she was being unfair. Rodney was punctual to a fault. 

“Hi, are you ready for lunch?” Rodney asked the second the door slid open and he entered the room.

A small squeak escaped her. 

“Are you okay?”

She nodded her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yes, I was... you just startled me.”

“I’m sorry.” At any other time Rodney would have spared a thought as to why she was so jumpy but he had been busy all day on a new computer program and hadn’t had time to eat... much. And now he was starving! He pointed towards the door. “Shall we?”

“Uh, Rodney, can we talk for a second?” On the one hand she wanted to get this over with but on the other hand she wished for more time. She had barely gotten used to the idea herself.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if it could wait after all a hungry Rodney was a cranky Rodney but at the anxious look on her face he knew that it couldn’t. With a long-suffering sigh, He nodded. “Okay. What about?” He tried to give her his full attention and not let any thoughts of the food he could be eating slip through. _Although at the moment he would kill for a doughnut. Make that a dozen doughnuts. If he was contemplating murder it might as well be worth it._

“Well?”

Rodney quickly brought his attention back to the matter at hand. She’d asked him something? _What was he supposed to do now?_

“Aren’t you going to say something, Rodney?”

He could see her eyes darken and he knew she was on the verge of anger. Apparently whatever she had said required some sort of response from him. Since he knew it had to be either good or bad news Rodney plastered a small smile on his face and chose. “Oh, absolutely. I think it’s great.”

“You do? Really?”

He breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded his head vigorously. He had chosen correctly. “Yes I do.” 

Tears glistened in her eyes. “And I thought you would be upset about the baby.”

His mouth formed an almost perfect o shape as it dropped open. _Woah! What?_ Rodney’s eyes were wide and round as saucers. There was no way he could have heard her right. This kind of thing didn’t happen to guys like him. This was something that would happen to someone like Captain Kirk or John Sheppard but not him. “I... uh...” He swallowed hard. “How did.... how did that...” Rodney cleared his throat loudly and tried again. “How did that happen?”

Katie bit her lip to keep from laughing at the stunned expression on his face. “Rodney, you didn’t just seriously ask me that, did you?”

He started to shake his head but then thought better of it since he was feeling slightly woozy from the news. “Baby.” He said the words softly as he tried to get used to the sound of it. In the back of his mind where no one would ever know he had always wondered what it would be like to have a son. The perfect mirror image of himself although with a little more Captain Kirk sprinkled in. 

Tears clung to her eyelashes. “A baby.” She whispered the word back to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

There was all kinds of words he could have used to describe the news that he was going to be a father but of course he bit his tongue as he wrapped his arms around Katie and pulled her tight. “Yes... yes it is.” 

They would need to talk about the why, where and how of the baby but that would happen later, right now they clung to each other lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
